


Snow Fall 雪落

by TwentyFacets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Chef Draco Malfoy, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Edging, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Huddling For Warmth, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, kitchen shenanigans
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyFacets/pseuds/TwentyFacets
Summary: 婚后第一个假期本应是完美的。尤其如果没有那些烦人又难缠的交际应酬的话。“我们的动作必须非常非常慢，”她说，尽量稳住自己的声音，同时吞下喉间逸出的一声轻吟。“为了维持温度——”就在他用那种他知道她最喜欢的方式抚上她时，她的声音化作一声惊呼。她拨开他的手，把他推倒在地，直到她坐在他身上。“你不可以随便摸我，”她故作正经地说。“我必须把正确的方法演示给你。这是有特定技巧的。”他眯起那双银色眸子，抬头看着她，白皙的肤色和发色被炉火的火光镶上了一层金边。“嗯。这些看起来都非常科学。”德赫2020圣诞倒数贺文
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	Snow Fall 雪落

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679250) by [senlinyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/pseuds/senlinyu). 



> 原文作者注：该文由Jamethiel、SimplifiedEmotions以及Pidanka联合审阅。  
> 文梗：暴风雪

雪是从平安夜的早晨开始下的。就在Hermione晨跑回到家时，那些雪花才刚刚出现在空气中。她走进屋子踢掉运动鞋，把外套挂在玄关，径直朝起居室窗边走去。她一边看着雪花坠落，一边把插在头顶发髻中的魔杖扯了下来。

在晨光中，每一片雪花似乎都在闪闪发光。Hermione还在喘着气，不停搓动着双手想要让指尖热乎起来。壁炉里的火噼里啪啦地烧得正旺。寒冷完全没有侵入这间温暖的起居室，房间的角落里站着一颗矮矮的圣诞树，上面装饰着各种彩球、金银丝带，还有亮晶晶的魔法水晶装饰品，完美地和圣诞树融为了一体。松针和雪松花环，还有些许肉桂、丁香和柑橘的香气弥漫在空气中。

这间小屋有种安静的舒适感，但这些房间却有种崭新的感觉；墙壁上空无一物，本该摆放着装饰品的壁炉和桌子也是空的，似乎在期待着合适的物件到这儿来安家。书架占据的那面墙倒几乎已经被塞满了，只是书架底下还放着几个箱子。有几个书架上摆放着一些同样的书籍。那些书本成双成对地站在上面，等着它们各自的主人最终决定谁的那一本才应该被留下来。

这是一个小家，不过还只是个初具雏形的小家。

Hermione的眼睫扑闪着合上了，享受着这一刻的宁静。没过多久她听到一阵脚步声朝她站着的地方靠近，最后停在了她身边。她睁开双眼，看向窗外，这一次她目光停留的时间久了一些。

“看，下雪了。”她说。

“我看到了。”Draco边说边把一杯热茶塞进她冰冷的手里。她身体后倾靠在他胸口，两个人站在窗前，一起静静地看着窗外的雪，

“我小的时候总是盼望看到白色的圣诞节，”她说。“我们的第一个圣诞节居然下雪了，对我来说这就像童话一样。”

她抬头看了看他。他的轮廓有如切割完美的水晶般锐利，但他的嘴角就在他看向她时微微牵起。她伸出左手背到自己身后握住他，手指缠上他的把他的手臂拉到自己腰间。他的下巴抵在她头顶，大拇指慢慢摩挲着她无名指上的结婚戒指，似乎还没有完全习惯在那里摸到这个戒指。

“或许这次雪会积起来。”几分钟后她说道。

.

.

“你小时候有没有一些，每次被雪困住都会做的事？”她一边切着蔬菜一边问道。

Draco就站在离她几步的地方，专注地处理着手中的小牛腿肉，丝毫不关心外面的天气，Hermione和他恰恰相反，她的目光几乎有一半时间都被放在了窗户上。他腰间系着围裙，袖子被仔细地卷到了肘部，双手打开包裹着牛肉的料理纸，用挑剔的眼光打量着每一块牛肉，他的魔杖就被搁在一旁的架子上。

“被雪困住？”他抬头看了看她。

她点点头。“你知道的，就是屋子外面的雪太厚了，路上也都是雪，不管去哪儿都很不安全，所以哪儿都不能去。”

他皱起眉，看起来有些不自在，每次遇到这种‘文化’差异导致的问题时，他都是这个表情。“巫师一般没有这种问题。飞路、幻影移形、门钥匙，总有办法可以出门，不管天气多恶劣。”

Hermione顿了顿，若有所思地咬着手中的胡萝卜条。“嗯，对。我想只要有魔杖，就一定会有办法。”

她把切好的胡萝卜放进碗里，还有一些切成丁的洋葱、芹菜，和备好的香料。她又看了这些食材一眼，确定一切都处理妥当了，才转过身给自己倒了杯红酒。

她坐在料理台上，看着Draco把牛腿肉用细绳捆扎起来。

这是假期开始后他们独处的第一个晚上。各种圣诞派对，魔法部里各个部门组织的聚会，大型舞会，小型聚餐，还有从欧洲不同国家赶回来过节的亲友们，各种应酬层出不穷。Blaise Zabini从意大利回来了，Charlie从罗马尼亚回来了，Luna刚结束她在南美洲的科考。

他们两人的社交圈子还没有真正意义上地融合起来，结果就是他们两人这个假期的行程比往常更加忙碌，这让他们俩都很苦恼。

平安夜，他们决定，是属于他们两个人的。然后从圣诞节开始，他们会再次回到各种社交活动中，直到新年。Hermione想到这个都觉得头痛。

她把这些烦恼推开，专注在眼前的美景上。

“我知道我一直这么说，”一分钟后她说道，“但我还是觉得你会做菜这件事很超现实。”

他抬起一边眉毛。“被软禁在家里魔杖也被没收的那段时间，我必须得给自己找点事情，而不是像很多人以为的那样，每天都在郁郁寡欢中度过。”

Hermione不自在地哼了一声。

他抬头看了看她。“最后我还是赚到了。你不觉得吗？”

她捧着酒杯，一抹笑容出现在她嘴角。“是吗？”

“是啊。我记得，就在某位万事通缄默人发现我这双她每次偷看都会被抓包的手除了为她熬制魔药，还有更多其他功能的时候，好像挺震惊的。”

“我不是…”她呛了起来，脸也红了。“那是我的原料，我的实验室，我必须确保你在处理我那些原料的时候不会出岔子。”

“当然，像你这么严谨的研究员，你那么做不过是为了履行你的职责，”他装模作样地对她行了个礼回应道。“你那些严密监控其实都只是为了偷学我的魔药秘诀。”

“我没有偷学，”她有些生气地说道。“你要知道如果不是因为我们需要你把稳定狼毒试剂的方法演示给我们，我根本不会允许你踏进我的实验室。我才没有坐在一旁——偷看你。”

Draco什么都没有说，不过他脸上那抹若有似无的笑意已经说明了一切。

她假装没有看到，抽了抽鼻子拘谨地啜了一口酒。“我不敢相信自己竟然没有早点发现你那些技巧其实都是从麻瓜烹饪里学的。”

他直起身子叹了口气，抬起头看了一眼天花板。“我不敢相信自己竟然浪费了一整年的时间，试图用我的性格还有魔药手艺获得你的芳心，最后发现其实一句话就够了，‘我之所以会这个是因为我会做菜。让我为你做一次晚餐吧。’”

Hermione有些被冒犯地红了脸，喝了一大口酒。

“被你说的好像只要你说‘我可以为你做晚餐，’我就会立刻脱下底裤扔给你似的。”她最后有些严厉地说。

“我绝对没有这个意思。”Draco压下笑意。“我记得，总共花了我三顿饭的功夫——”

“四顿。直到第四次。”她说道，想用红酒杯遮住她通红的脸颊。

他挑起左边眉毛，眼神有如狐狸般狡猾。“我记得第四次，我们到第二天早上才吃饭。那个也算吗？那不是——”

她的耳朵都要烧起来了。“那次你什么都准备好了，所以算的，肯定算，那就是四次。我不管，”她清了清喉咙。“不过，我也觉得，你应该一开始就告诉我你会做菜。”

肉已经准备妥当了，他擦了擦手。“好吧，如果能够跳过那一整年在实验室里，使出浑身解数为了让你注意到我的单相思时光，我自然会很高兴，不过仔细想想，那段经历或许是必要的。毕竟如果我太早邀请你到我家共进晚餐的话，你也许会以为我只是想要把你骗出魔法部然后把你杀了。”

Hermione愉悦的心情瞬间无影无踪，她扭了扭身子。“不要这么说。我从来没有这么想过。Ron真的不应该拿这个开玩笑。”

Draco想要发出一声冷笑，但那笑声却被他拦截在喉中，他耸了耸肩。“没关系。我和Weasley已经能够和平共处了，还记得吗？昨天我才刚和他一起玩飞镖呢，玩了整整一个小时。”

他的语气很轻松，但她看得出他隐藏在眼底的那些情绪。每次他们在一个地方停留得过久，久到他从内心深处感觉到不自在的时候，他都是这个表情。那种感觉吞噬着他，从一个夜晚到另一个夜晚，现在它再也无法被压抑，逐渐显现出来。那种被所有人‘容忍’的无力感。

她喉咙一紧，目光静静地仔细地观察着他。“你知道吗，Draco，我们明天可以不去。如果你——”

他僵住了，表情也瞬间变了。“我们已经说好了，”他说着把牛肉放到一旁，取出一只铸铁平底炖锅放在炉灶上。“没事的。明天我们一定会过得很开心。”

锅底越来越烫，但他没有再多说一句话，只是转身把牛肉放进锅里。牛肉接触到热烫的锅底发出一阵响亮的滋滋声，肉的颜色立刻变为了褐色。

她若有所思地盯着他，手指不安地敲打着杯柄。“活动都在上午。我们吃好早饭拆好礼物后——我不介意的——可以回庄园和——”

“我已经和母亲说好了，要她不要等我们。”他打断了她的话。

他吸了口气，仍然没有抬头。“圣诞是你最喜欢的节日，所以我们要和你的朋友们一起度过。”

他的声音很平静，有些不容置疑的意味。他的表情也是封闭的，一眼就能看出他不想继续讨论这个话题。

Hermione深深吸了口气，看着他把煎好的牛肉摆到旁边，然后把Hermione切好的蔬菜倒进锅里。

沉默让人窒息。疲惫。他们那么急切地想要跨越彼此顽固社交圈子之间的横沟，却完全没有考虑到这些努力竟会让他们两人如此筋疲力尽；甚至连他们独处的时光都不可避免地被用来释放这些压力。

她暗暗叹了口气，看了一眼窗外，发现雪下得似乎不如之前大了，只剩下零零星星的几片雪花。她放下酒杯，走到厨房的窗边在那儿停留了一分钟，又走回来。“你还需要我帮忙吗？”

“我想我自己就能搞定了。”Draco的语气还是有些疏远。

“我要出去看看。一会儿就回来。”

她穿上外套戴好围巾，把脚塞进靴子里。外面天寒地冻而且闪闪发光。之前的雪并不大，不过还是给周围的一切盖上了一层白霜。她吐出一口气，看着她的呼吸在空气中有如一团云雾般升起。她伸出包裹在手套里的手，接住最后飘落的几片雪花。午后的阳光已经开始穿透头顶的云朵了。

她走到门前的小花园，扭头看到Draco正望着窗外的自己。他的眉毛是皱着的，不过只有一点点，这个表情在大多数情况下都可以被解读为闷闷不乐，但她太了解他了，轻松看穿他小心翼翼藏起来的不安。

她笑了笑，对他招了招手，想要让他安心。他也试着对她挥了挥手，不过他的目光仍然锁定在她身上，直到她转弯消失在房子的一侧。

十五分钟后她回来了。

烤箱已经开始工作了，厨房的料理台也已经被清理干净了，所有刀和锅都被放回了它们原来的位置。Draco站在水槽旁，撬着生蚝。

她停在门边，观察着沐浴在冬日光线下的他。她微微偏着头，扯开自己的围巾。他苍白的手指握着小刀插入每个贝壳的缝隙间，然后用力转了转手腕。

“外面没什么问题吧？”他的声音还是那么疏远。

“嗯，我只是想要看看。”她边说边走到他身旁。

她个子太小了，除非他停下手上的动作弯下腰来，不然她根本亲不到他的脸颊，于是她贴着他的肩膀习惯性地印下一个吻。

这是一个他们交往之后慢慢形成的小默契。每次他闷闷不乐、有些疏远的时候，这个小动作总是能把他拉回她身边。这是她特有的方式，用来提醒他，她哪里都不会去。第一次她做出这个举动时是下意识的，她只是想要把他从思绪中拉出来，而这个方法的确起效了，于是第二次她又这么做了。现在这已经成为了一种习惯；成为了那种无需言说就能表达一切的默契。

Draco的手停了下来。

他转过头，在她头顶落下了一个吻。

仪式完成。

“你头发里有雪花。”他说。这是无足轻重又有些猝不及防的一句话，不过重要的是他的语调。那种沉重又封闭的紧张感消失了，他已经离开了之前那些困扰他的思绪，又回到了她身边。

她迎上他的目光，伸手弄走发中的雪花。“我刚才在外面的时候雪又开始下了，或许我们最后还是能看到我期待的白色圣诞。”

她跳上料理台，继续开始欣赏他。

他做菜的方式和他熬制魔药的方式如出一辙，她之所以这么清楚是因为她花了很多时间观察他。对细节的一丝不苟，还有经过深思熟虑的精确分寸。她很喜欢在实验室里观察他，但做菜这件事有种独特的亲昵感。没有人会在意麻瓜如何准备食物。其中耗费的劳力，还有那些繁冗的步骤都挺没必要的。只有魔药才需要亲手制作，对这种一个家务咒语就能搞定的事情为什么要花这么多时间？

也正是因为这个， Draco只会为她做菜。

几分钟后，他放下小刀，用一种仿佛能穿透她的目光看着她。“你是准备在我做事的时候一直这么咬着嘴唇吗？”

Hermione的牙齿立刻放过了她的下唇，眼神也愧疚地从她刚才一直在偷看的他小臂上的肌肉上移开。

“我只是在欣赏景色。”她娇蛮地挥挥手。“你继续。”

他低下头，把一瓣柠檬挤在手中的生蚝上，朝她走去。她的呼吸被堵在了喉间，身体不安地扭动着，他停在她面前，两人之间的距离近到他裤子的布料擦到了她的膝盖。

他垂眼看着她，目光停留在她唇上。

“张开嘴。”过了一会儿他说。

她吸了口气，微微张开双唇。

他把贝壳抵在她下唇。

“吸气。嚼两下。吞下去。”他说，仿佛这不是他亲手喂她的第一百个生蚝似的。

尽管如此，在他举起贝壳的那一瞬间她还是脸红了。

那凉凉滑滑的生蚝溜进她口中，咸咸的，柠檬汁让它的味道更强烈了。他低头专注地看着她咀嚼然后慢慢吞了下去。

“好吃吗？”他偏过头问道。

她的脸已经像是烧了起来，点了点头。“非常——新鲜。”

他下巴抽动了几下，肩膀任性地耷拉着，装出一副极其痛苦的表情看着她。“新鲜？这就是你的评价？你还是没法承认自己喜欢生蚝？”

“我——”她张开嘴，紧接着低下了头，摆出一郑重其事的表情，仿佛这不是他们第一百次为生蚝而争吵，“已经不那么讨厌它们了。”

他越想越气。“你怎么可能不喜欢生蚝？”

她尽量让自己不要在他的虎视眈眈下笑出声来。这才是她认识的Draco，刚才那个疏远又封闭自我的人不是他。

“对不起。我知道你很在乎这个，不过你真的没法让我喜欢上生蚝。他们太凉了，而且滑溜溜的，我接受不了这个口感，而且它们的味道有点——”

她的手随意在空中舞动着，就在这一刻她注意到窗外，雪又开始下了，一片片鹅毛般的雪花从渐渐暗下来的天空打着旋飘落。

Draco叹了口气把贝壳放到一边。“你也不需要勉强自己吃这个。是你说要买生蚝的。如果我知道你还是不喜欢，我不会——”

她挺起背。“我已经不讨厌它们了啊，”她立刻说道，“还有，更重要的是，我不反对每次你想劝我喜欢它们的时候都会亲手喂给我吃。”她抬起头，目光透过睫毛看着他。“那就是为什么我觉得我们应该要买一些生蚝。我绝对可以再吃好几个，至少。”

Draco愣了一下，眼里闪过一丝微光，紧接着他的手握住了她的膝盖，用手指把她两腿并拢，尽管他的身体似乎还想和她贴得更近一些。她的呼吸又凝在了喉中，心跳也越来越快。

“是吗？”他就是有这种魔力，仅仅凭借声音就可以对她做出各种不可描述的事。一股暖流顺着她的脊柱一路往下，她轻轻点了点头。

“你要知道，”他不依不饶地说，“我还有其他东西可以喂给你；而且非常乐意。”

她当然知道，但她实在太喜欢看他急于证明生蚝传说中那些功能的样子。

他低下头，就在四片唇相贴的那一刻她嘴角勾起一抹笑容。

他修长的手指来到她腿上，把她两腿分开，把她拉到料理台的边缘，直到他的大腿几乎压到她两腿间的核心。

他吻了她一会儿，然后头稍稍后仰离开她的唇，想要好好看看她。他们看着彼此，鼻子之间几乎没有任何距离。他的左手离开了她的大腿，来到她脸颊，捧着她的脸。

“妻子，”他说，语气充满着敬意。“我的妻子。”

一阵战栗流过她全身。

“我的丈夫。”她回应道。

他吐了口气，一只手的手指攫住她的下巴，另一只手紧紧捏着她的大腿，再次低下头，直到两人的额头抵在一起。

“该死的，”他说。“我大概永远没法习惯听到你这样叫我。”

一股暖流，不是因为烤炉散发的热量，也不是隔壁房间里熊熊燃烧的炉火，随着她的血液被带到了Hermione身体的各个角落，

她用脚跟勾住他的腿，又把他拉近了一些。“或许某一天会吧，不过我希望这一天晚一点到来。”

他笑了，笑声很低沉，让她也随之震动起来。

“你知道吗，”他的声音很低，坚硬的身体紧紧贴着她，让她不得不挺起上身才能保持直立。“你坚持要装的这张料理台，真的很实用。”

“嗯…这的确是个不错的主意，对不对？”

他停在她大腿外侧的手指溜到了内侧，接着一点点往上移。就在他的手探到她衣服底下，触上她欲望的那一刻，Hermione再也无法呼吸。

他的呼吸粗重地喷洒在她肩上。“该死的。你好湿。”

Hermione几乎无法给出任何回应。她咬着唇，但这完全无法阻止她的呻吟，她扭着臀迎上他的手指。

“还好我们决定做红焖小牛膝，”他用一种危险又罪恶的低沉语气继续说道，把她推倒在台面上，一把脱掉她的牛仔裤。“给了我很多时间。”

.

.

“圣诞快乐。”第二天清晨他苏醒的时候Hermione对他说。她已经在床上坐了一个小时了，查看着一份或许会被他定义为工作的研究报告还有一些图表，如果他足够清醒到能够注意到这个而且抱怨的话。

他不是一个喜欢早起的人。

事实上，如果她愿意让他随心所欲的话，他的作息会彻底转为夜行。

他吸了口气，嘟囔着一句听起来似乎有点像“早上好”的话，接着伸手捂住自己的双眼，继续一动不动地又躺了几分钟。

然后他长长叹了口气。

“我们今天什么时候要到他们那边？”他说，声音还在沉睡中。

Hermione把羊皮纸放到床头柜转身对着他。“我们被雪困住了。”

这句话带来了一阵漫长的沉默，他移开手臂，睡眼惺忪地看着她。“我们怎么了？”

“被雪困住了，”她尽量用实事求是的口吻又说了一遍。“昨夜突然来了一阵暴风雪。”

他看上去是那么困惑，她甚至觉得他似乎是想要记起暴风雪这个词条里某个被他忘记的释义。

她指着窗外，Draco稍微抬起头，望着被大雪彻底覆盖的田野。屋檐下挂着长长的冰凌，雪堆几乎把花园里的栅栏完全埋了起来。

“看到了吗？所以这个圣诞节我们哪儿都去不了了。”她无可奈何地耸了耸肩。

“哪儿都去不了了？”Draco听上去非常困惑。

“去不了。”她摇了摇头。“我们的壁炉还没有连接到飞路网络，而且我们也没办法幻影移形，因为我们好像把魔杖落在哪儿了。”

他眨了眨眼睛，眉毛扭在了一起。“我们——我们怎么了？”

Hermione憋着笑。早晨真的不是他状态最好的时候。如果他已经完全清醒的话，这个场景的搞笑指数一定会无限提升。

她无辜地耸了耸肩。“它们肯定就在屋子里的某个地方，我敢肯定，但不知道在哪儿。所以，我们俩被困在家里了。圣诞节看来只能是我们两个人一起度过了。”

她趴到他身旁，用手指把他的头发往后梳。“你可以继续睡。你还不需要起床。”

“好吧。”他听起来还是很困惑，不过他的睡意让他乖乖听话。

他用手臂圈住她的腰，没过几秒就又睡着了。

一小时后他起来了，慢悠悠地走进厨房，烤箱里烤着早点，她站在炉灶旁煎着香肠。

他拉拢晨袍，头发杂乱地散落在眼前，不过至少看起来他彻底清醒了。他给自己倒了杯茶，一边站着喝茶一边看着Hermione。

“所以，”他最后说，“我们的魔杖不见了。”

Hermione点了点头，视线一直放在炉灶上。

“而且我们‘被雪困住了’。”

“没错。这几乎是一系列不可置信的巧合，你不觉得吗？”

接下来是一阵沉默，房间里只有锅里的油在滋滋作响。

最后Draco叹了口气。“一般麻瓜被雪困在家里的时候都会做些什么？”

她耸耸肩抬头看了他一眼。“哦，一些很平常的事，猜谜、看书，穿得暖暖的到雪地里散步，窝在炉火前取暖，喝很多很多热热的饮料。”

他眯起眼瞪着她，直到她做完早餐也没有移开他的目光。他们吃好早餐后一起拆了礼物。Hermione送给Draco一套日本的刀具，而他一脸不悦地走进他们的房间，没过多久又拿着一本包起来的书走了回来。她可以肯定那本书是他给自己买的，但她还是满怀热情地接受了。

他们收到的大部分礼物都是书。每个人，看起来，都选择了给他们送书，各种各样的书。

只有Lucius和Narcissa例外，他们送的是装饰果盘。

Draco把那个巨大又工艺繁复的银质摆件放在茶几上，绝望地用手遮住眼睛，Hermione往后靠在沙发上欣赏着这件工艺品。

“非常复杂。”几分钟后她说道，脑子里想象着把它放在餐桌中央的样子，要知道他们那张小餐桌只能坐四个人，或者挤一挤的话六个人也勉强可以。这是她见到过的最有心，但也最不实用的一件礼物了。

“如果我们把它扔进河里，它搞不好会更好看一点。”Draco说道。

他们决定不要这么做，因为某天Draco的父母或许会纡尊降贵光临他们这间“寒舍”，来看看Hermione是不是足够有见识知道如何处置装饰果盘。他们把它藏在了阁楼上最最角落的角落里，然后两个人穿得暖暖的，准备去河边散散步，用来安抚他们刚才受惊吓的心灵。

室外的某些地方雪已经深得没过了Hermione的膝盖，雪又轻又软，正适合用来做成雪球。他们沿着河流一路走，又围着附近一片农田转了一圈。她用雪做了一个鬼飞球大小的雪球，事实证明雪的质量的确不错，然后把雪球扔到了Draco的头上，让他差点背过气去。

为了报复，他追着她穿过农田，把她逼得倒在了雪堆里。接着她企图逃跑，又引发了一连串扭打。等到他们返回小屋，他们的衣服都被融化的雪彻底浸湿了，两个人在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。

“你知道，”他边说边甩掉靴子上的雪，向Hermione投去了一个控诉的眼神。“如果我们有魔杖的话，只需要几秒就可以让自己暖和起来。”

“的确，”Hermione大口喘着气，用冻到发僵的手指笨拙地解着靴子上的鞋带，“只可惜我们找不到它们了。我们必须想其他法子让自己暖和起来。”

Draco嘟囔着说了些什么，用牙齿把手套咬了下来，再帮她把外套脱了。

他们最外层的衣服上沾满了雪，于是他们把这些衣服都留在了玄关，跑到壁炉前蜷缩在一起取着暖。

“你看？我们不需要魔法，”Hermione说着紧紧把背靠在他赤裸的胸口，想要从他身上汲取更多热量，接着拿起一床大大的被子裹在两人身上。

“真的，”他的语气就像吐司一样干涩。“这简直和魔法一样方便。”

Hermione不打算理睬他的阴阳怪气，只是继续躲进他怀里。

“还好我们的壁炉里有不灭之火，要不然我们就完蛋了。”他说。

“倒也不一定，”Hermione狡猾地说。“有很多不用魔法就可以在严寒中保暖的方法。我们现在在做的其实就是一种用来维持体温，防止失温症和冻伤的好方法。”

“真的吗？”Draco听起来很好奇。

她的嘴角悄悄牵了起来。“如果你感兴趣的话，我可以给你演示其他几种我知道的技巧。”

她的手缓缓拂过他的大腿一路往上，她感觉到他的呼吸突然停滞了。

“嗯，或许吧。”这下他好像对失去魔法没那么抵触了。

她转过身面对他。

“好吧，”她直起身子，“首先要做的就是我们现在正在做的事：离开寒冷的环境，把湿衣物脱掉，通过紧紧靠在一起来分享彼此的体热。”

他的眼睛闪着光。“那，要靠多紧？”

“恐怕得，非常紧，才可以，”她在被子下扭着身体挪到他身边，直到她坐在他大腿上，两腿分开箍住他的髋部，手放在他肩膀，两人的脸几乎要贴在一起。

“这样——”她的呼吸开始越来越急促，“——我们就能够分享彼此的体热。两个人都可以暖和起来。看到了吗？”

他的手轻轻压在她后腰，把她带向自己胸口。

“唔，没错。非常实用。我完全能够理解。”他回答道，这时她动了动自己的髋部。

“然后，”她舔舔唇，呼吸有些凌乱，“除去多余的衣物也是很有必要的。肌肤相亲是最暖的，你知道的。这都是为了能够活下去。”

Draco哼了一声，以示赞同。

“没错，”他把她的丝质吊带拉过头顶，用手指把遮在她眼前的卷发梳到后面。“你已经有我的体热来取暖了，还穿着这件没用的东西做什么？”他把吊带往身后一扔。“如果每次暴风雪突然降临，我们都恰好找不到魔杖，我必须给你备一些法兰绒睡衣。这么不实用的内衣都是谁给你买的？”

她轻笑着。“我以前的内衣都很实用，不过后来某个色狼把它们全扔了。”

“哦，嘘。”他用手轻轻抚摸着她赤裸的皮肤，往前一倾把她压在自己身下，扯下她的底裤，她也把他的内裤扯了下来。

他用膝盖撑住身体悬在她的上方，几乎完全没有把自己的体重压在她身上，手臂屈起放在她脸两侧，专注地看着她。“好了。全脱光了。肌肤相亲。接下来怎么做？”

她咬着唇。“嗯，在严酷的天气情况下，变得更暖不是最关键的，维持温度才是。所以保持清醒，加快心率就很重要了，这样能够维持我们的体温。比如…”

她的手指伸到两人身体之间慢慢往下，直到摸到他早已硬硬地贴在她大腿上的分身。就在她手指接触到他的欲望那一刻，她感觉到他的脉搏突然加快。她用手握住他慢慢往下拨接着又往上拉。他低下头，把脸埋在她肩窝发出一声呻吟，顺着她手的动作扭动着髋部，弓起身子紧贴着她。一股热流穿过她全身。

“暖和了不少，对不对？”她的声音有些沙哑。

“是的。”他的声音有些压抑，手指缠在她发间，让她继续抚弄着自己。一次快快的拉扯，一次慢慢的抚摸，她的大拇指缓缓抚过那个她知道的他最最敏感的地方，她感觉到他整个身体都为之一震。

他的一只手悄悄来到她胸前握住她一边乳房，拇指在她乳头周围打着圈，她的呼吸被困在了喉间，两腿之间的那团火越烧越旺了。

“我们的动作必须非常非常慢，”她说，尽量稳住自己的声音，同时吞下喉间逸出的一声轻吟。“为了维持温度——”

就在他用那种他知道她最喜欢的方式抚上她时，她的声音化作一声惊呼。

她拨开他的手，把他推倒在地，直到她坐在他身上。“你不可以随便摸我，”她故作正经地说。“我必须把正确的方法演示给你。这是有特定技巧的。”

他眯起那双银色眸子，抬头看着她，白皙的肤色和发色被炉火的火光镶上了一层金边。“嗯。这些看起来都非常科学。”

“唔，”她说，身体紧紧贴着他吻住他，手指沿着他的脖子往下。她轻轻咬着他的锁骨，享受着他的手压在自己背上的感觉。他的手指滑过她的脊柱，让她不由自主地耸起肩膀。

“你从哪里学到这些的？”他问道。她的吻落在他胸膛，小口噬咬着，手指抚摸着他的皮肤，感觉他胸前那道微微凸起的伤疤。“我需要嫉妒谁吗？”

她嗤笑着说。“这些只不过是合理推测。大量，合理推测。”

“啊。非常好。我只是想要确定——”

她的嘴来到他髋部，整个人爬到他两腿间，伸出小舌沿着他下腹那条V线舔舐着，手抚摸着他的大腿。他发出一声难以分辨的呻吟，手紧紧握住她的肩膀，他的分身饥渴地跳动着。她的手哪里都摸遍了，就是不碰他那里。

“要慢，还记得吗，”她几乎是耳语道。“非常非常慢。”

最后她总算是用手指握住了他，舌头从下到上舔了一道。她又这样做了几次，直到他呻吟着咬住自己的唇。她看到他颈部的肌肉绷得紧紧的，发出一声低咆。一股让她震颤的暖流有如电流般穿过她的身体。她继续让自己的动作十分缓慢，手挑逗地上下滑动着，舌一下下轻舔着他的分身。直到看到他手指的指节紧紧缠在被子里，几乎要把被子都扯烂了，她才张开双唇。

他屏住呼吸一动不动地看着她把他欲望的顶端含入口中，他的目光热烫得就像是要烧起来。

他猛地挺起胸，她能感觉到他的欲望跳动着迎上她的舌尖。

“该死的！”他的腹部也在颤抖，肌肉的线条随着他身体的紧绷而格外明显，他的手握成拳，先是抓住她的头发，接着又松开来，他嘶叫着再次垂下头，叫声划破了空气。她低下头卷起舌头，一种期待的感觉在她血液中、皮肤上渐渐升起，她微微张开下颚，把更多他的欲望含进口中，直到她无法含进更多才抬起头，用舌尖轻舔着他肉棒的外侧。

她吸了口气，又重复了一次刚才的动作。他呻吟着伸手摸到她的脸，手指扣住她的下巴，拉扯着，引导着，拇指抚摸着她的脸颊，他的动作丝毫没有强迫，只有急切的渴求。

“没错…就是那样。该死的，太完美了。你太完美了。”

她用力吸住他的肉棒直到她双颊凹陷，把节奏交给他来控制，她的手在那些她嘴巴无法触及的地方上下撸动着。他的分身在顶到她喉咙底部的时候抵着她的舌跳动着。她看着他，微微加快了速度。他的眼睛就像是熔化了，他动了动嘴唇，不过他似乎说不出那些他想要说的话。

他的拇指继续在她脸颊凹陷的地方慢慢打圈抚摸着，呼吸变得越来越短促。

“行了。够了。”他的声音有些严厉，也有些沙哑，他猛地把她从自己身前推开。“我以为我们是在采取一些防止我们被冻死的紧急措施。”

他把她推到自己身下，用身体固定住她。Hermione尽力让自己不要笑出声来。

“不是说好要慢慢来维持温度吗？”他低吼着。

Hermione喘着气抬头看着他。“我是挺热的。你不是吗？”

他咬咬唇，目光扫过她的身体。“你是——麻烦，那才是你。”他最后说道。

他闭上眼，调整着自己的呼吸，直到一分钟后他的呼吸已经非常舒缓了。“我想你已经充分向我展示了最基本的方法。不如我也来练习练习，你可以给我一些建设性意见。”他低头看着她。“我们来看看我能不能从你那儿拿到‘O’。”

Hermione的笑声在胸口回荡着。

“现在，”他一本正经地说。“我觉得你刚才的方法里身体接触面积不够大。这个姿势”——他把一只手垫在她脑袋下面，手指埋在她发间握着她的头——“对于最大化接触面积更有效。”

他话音刚落就低下头，呼吸热热地喷在她的脖子上，他沿着她下巴的线条一路洒下一串吻，最后轻轻咬了咬她的耳垂。他微微撑起身体，为自己的手腾出空间，顺着她的曲线从上到下抚摸着。Hermione深吸一口气，身体绷得紧紧的，感受着他的手指掠过自己双乳之间，再缓缓抚过她腰部的线条，最后他的手不急不慢地找到她两腿中间。

她的腿颤抖着，心跳声越来越重。他低头看着她。

“你知道我最喜欢你哪一点吗？”他说话的时候指尖若有似无地划过她的私处。她屏住呼吸。

他再次低下头，嘴唇贴在她耳旁，让她浑身一热。“不管我想要你高潮多少次，我都可以做到。”

Hermione喉间逸出一声呜咽的轻吟，她的心有如野兔般跳个不停。

“我在你上面这个姿势对于保持你的温度来说实际多了，”他缠在她发间的手指微微收紧，让她抬起头露出她的脖子，“因为这样我们就不用担心这次生存演习会提前结束了。你不觉得吗？”

她发出一个含糊不清的声音作为回应。

“现在，”他的声音从他喉间传到她耳中，“让我来看看我还能不能让你更暖和。”

他的手指从她两腿间撤了出来，慢慢抚过她的大腿，他的吻从她脖子一路往下。他耐心地挑逗着她，抚摸着她身体的各个角落，但唯独不触碰她最最渴望他的地方。她在他身下弓起身子，乳头硬到有些发疼，期待着他迟迟不肯给予的关注。他游走在她腿间的手指也是一样，似乎把所有地方都摸了个遍，就是不碰她最最需要他的那一点。

她腿间那处越来越热，也愈发感到空虚。她试着扭动起腰肢，急切地想要贴上去。

“哦，求求你，Draco。”她觉得自己就快要崩溃了。

他直直地看着她的双眼，他的脸和她的只有几厘米距离。“嗯？”

“求求你。”她耳语道。

“你想要什么，亲爱的？”

“求求你，摸我。”

“哦，看来你很享受？”他挑起眉毛，大拇指擦过的位置离她真正渴望他的地方只差了最后一厘米，她的表情瞬间失控。“我以为我们只是为了在这场史无前例的暴风雪中存活下来采取一些必要手段呢。”

这太不公平了，为什么他总是能在性爱中这么滔滔不绝，而她却连简单语句都说不完整。

她重重地咽了一口口水。“我已经很暖了。求求你。”

“你似乎认为只要求我就可以得到任何你想要的东西。而这——”他的唇擦过她的锁骨往下来到她的乳房，离顶点只差一点点了。她拱起腰，无声地乞求着。“——也确实是事实。”

他美妙的嘴终于热热地覆上了她的乳房，他的舌就像是熊熊燃烧的罪恶般，来回拨弄着她的乳头。

她的手指缠在他发间，把他扣在自己胸前，口中逸出一连串脏话；这似乎是她唯一能说出来的话语了。她无助地扭着腰，渴望着与他的身体交缠在一起，但他只是继续逗弄她，直到她除了“求求你，求求你，求求你，求求你”之外再也说不出任何话语。

他抬头把自己的唇移开她的乳房，看着她痛苦渴望的样子，最后他的大拇指总算是来到了她最最需要他的地方。

她全身猛烈地颤抖着。

他看着她，银色的眸子逐渐变暗，写满了想要占有她的欲望。“我想要你在高潮的时候一直看着我，你能做到吗？”他抚摸着她私处的皱褶。

她马上点点头。

“乖女孩。”他的手指滑进她的核心。

她的身体绷得紧紧的，欢愉让她浑身止不住地颤抖着，他的手指滑进她的甬道，微微勾起按压着她骨盆后方那一点，大拇指轻柔地揉捏着。她甬道一阵阵的紧缩让她发出一声尖叫，仍旧缠在他发间的双手也不受控的颤抖着。

“就是这样。”他手的动作轻柔了一些。“你可以叫，我想要听你叫。”

她能够肯定他一定会听到她的尖叫。就在高潮降临那一刻，她发出一声长长的，震耳欲聋的尖叫，她的目光一直锁定着他，直到周遭的一切都被震为碎片。

他不疾不徐地吻着她，让她躺着从高潮中恢复过来，她的心依旧在胸腔里横冲直撞。当她的呼吸逐渐平缓，他回到她身体上方，吻了吻她的额头。

“我想我还需要让你更暖和一点。”他说着分开她的腿，来到她下身。他的唇近乎虔诚地吻着她。

她敢肯定，他用来引诱她进入第二次高潮的时间比行星形成的周期还要长。接下来又来了一次。

当他停下来的时候，她全身都是软的，仿佛骨头全部消失了一般。全身都裹上了一层薄汗。她的卷发也湿湿地贴在脸旁。这一刻她身上散发的热量比壁炉还要惊人。

当他开始为她的第四次高潮努力时，她企图逃离。他压住她，抚摸她的手法比之前几次更加温柔，但他的决心却更加坚定。直到一阵凶猛的高潮再次降临。她觉得自己肯定无意识中扯坏了什么。

她全身仿佛是化成了水一般瘫在他身下，口中念叨着如果他敢再来一次，她就会怎样这种威胁。他吻着她的脸。

“我想我们已经差不多从刚才的徒步中恢复过来了。”他等到她的喘息完全停下来才开口道，接着他调整了一下姿势，两人的髋部重叠在了一起。

她用腿勾住他的腰，抬起臀部迎上他。

“你觉得你还可以再给我一次吗，我的甜心？”就在他问出这句话的那一刹，他沉腰挺进她的核心，低吼着填满了她。

哦天哪，不是吧…

不过没错。他似乎总是知道她的极限。

她点了点头，手攀住他的肩膀，让他用手臂抬起她的一条腿，方便他能够插得更深更重。她发出一串凌乱的呻吟，他用唇打断了她的呻吟，在他的髋部贴上她时深深吻住她。

“你太完美了。”他抵着她的唇说，接着沿着她的下颚落下一串吻。

他的吻和爱抚配合着他下身的节奏，直到她的快感再一次越积越高。就在他深深埋在她体内感觉到她又一次到达顶点时，他从喉咙深处发出一声低咆。

接着他开始操她。真正地操她，又重又快，每次撞击的力度都会把她顶起来，他不得不用身体把她固定住，不让她滑出被子。他高潮的时候抵着她的脖子吼出Hermione的名字，手臂紧紧圈住她的肩膀，仿佛如果他不抱紧她，她就会溜走或消失似的。

然后他们一起躺在地上，身体交缠着。整个房子非常安静，只有壁炉里的火发出的噼啪声。屋外的光线也越来越稀薄，消失在冬日夜晚的黑暗中。

Hermione睁开眼，收紧圈在他身上的手臂把他抱得更紧了些，转了转头贴上他的脸。

“圣诞快乐，Draco。”

他也微微收紧抱着她的手，作为回答。然后他转过头吻了吻她的额角。“圣诞快乐，妻子。”

又过了一分钟，他撑起手臂靠在沙发旁坐了起来。Hermione也坐了起来，窝到他身旁，他拉起被子盖在两人身上，手揽着她。

“你知道的，”一分钟后他说道，“我们其实可以去Weasley家过圣诞，我不会介意。”

“我知道。”她吻了吻他的肩膀，把头靠在他肩上。“但你之所以会和你父母说今年圣诞我们会去Weasley家过，只是因为你不想要我在我们婚后的第一个圣诞节和那些出于礼节才不得不容忍我的人度过。”

她看着炉火。“但我也不想让你去那些会让你也有那种感觉的场合。我们已经花了足够多时间陪那些人了，我想我们有资格享受一个只属于彼此的圣诞节。”

两人都沉默了。Draco在她头顶印下一个吻，无声地牵起她的左手，大拇指摩挲着她的结婚戒指。

她深深吸了口气。“他们总是会回过神来的。迟早会。明年。”她信心满满地对自己点了点头。“我相信一定会好起来的。我们一定能让他们接受我们。”

Draco的嘴角勾起一抹苦笑。“你知道他们绝不可能相信，是一场暴风雪造成了我们的缺席。”

Hermione的脸红了起来。“我知道。我只是觉得比起直接和他们说我们不想去，这个借口比较有礼貌。魔杖找不到加上史无前例的大雪听起来是个更好的借口。”

他哼了一声。“你到底是怎么把暴风雪弄出来的？”

她抿了抿唇，挑起眉毛。“作为缄默人我什么都不能说。不过，非常复杂，所以你应该佩服我居然做到了。”

“我向来很佩服你。只不过，以后，如果你不介意的话，我想要在一觉醒来前先得到一些有关魔杖失踪的预警。”他冲着圣诞树的方向点了点头。“如果没有魔杖，我没办法把我真正为你准备的礼物给你，因为那个礼物被变形为一个装饰品了。”

Hermione扭头看了一眼，耸了耸肩。“那就明天给我吧。”

她再次把头靠在他肩膀。“我已经拥有一切我想要的了。”


End file.
